


The Newcomers

by koala_bear28



Series: The Truth Behind the Music [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala_bear28/pseuds/koala_bear28
Summary: I have a lot on my hands, but I made time to do this for my fave characters from Uta no Prince Sama, Kurosaki and Ichinose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot on my hands, but I made time to do this for my fave characters from Uta no Prince Sama, Kurosaki and Ichinose.

"You all will be assigned seniors from the group, QUARTET NIGHT!"

They all stared at Shining as he made his announcement. Just as things could've gotten any more weirder, the members of QUARTET NIGHT suddenly appeared.

"Hi! I'm Kotobuki Reiji! Nice to meet all of you! We, QUARTET NIGHT, will be mentoring you all to become pure idols!"

The rest of QUARTET NIGHT stared at STARISH unpleasantly. Haruka noticed a girl standing in the back of QUARTET NIGHT and ran up to greet her.

"Hi! I'm Haruka Nanami! I'm looking forward to-"

You stop Haruka with the movement of her hand. Although you are a girl, you could care less about your appearance. You are more into a punk like style.

"Your name is to be known to the public. The music industry is all about making as many songs to make money, and it doesn't matter if it hurts the person that is being used to make the money."

Haruka stares at you in fear. Reiji taps you on the shoulder and gives you a 'Don't scare your junior!' look. A click of the tongue is your response as you stare out the window. Shining continues (his announcement as he names all the assigned seniors and juniors.

"Reiji will be assigned to Ittoki and Tokiya. Ai will be assigned to Shou and Natsuki. Ranmaru have Jinguuji and Hijirikawa. And Miss Nanami will be assigned to QUARTET NIGHT's composer! That is all!"

You stare surprisingly at Shining as he disappear. Ai, who was quiet the entire time, spoke.

"I do not see them as anything but test subjects. Don't you agree?"

"Mhmm. I always wanted me a life size doll that I could destroy with scissors, but it's way cooler to deal with a few chemicals that causes explosions. If they get sick from the chemicals we give them, they would really be just test subjects. Such amateurs."

Kurusu look questioningly at you and Ai. 

"What tests?"

"I wouldn't dare try to figure out if I were you."

Before everyone left to go to their dorms, Reiji stops them. He smiles eagerly and places his hand on Ittoki's shoulder.

"As of today, seniors will be staying in the same dorm with their juniors. Unfortunately, since their are so many dorms open in the women's dormitory, you'll have a room to yourself. Now you and Haru-chan won't be able to bond as girls."

You brush it off with a shrug and begin  walking to your own dorm. You hold two drumsticks in your hand, twirling them as you continue walking.

"I don't have time to do foolish things such as bonding when I have many things to take care of. I'm pretty sure you have important things to do too Reiji-senpai like the rest of us."

Haruka stare at you and sigh. You are confident in what you do and you don't like having to be approved by an amateur such as Haruka in order for you to do what you like.


End file.
